We have two projects. 1. How does CXCR4 receptor signaling to Elmo/Dock complex leading to actin cytoskeleton? Our study in D. discoideum revealed a novel pathway linking G-protein subunits directly to Elmo/Dock complex. We are in the process to investigate whether this is evolutionarily conserved in chemokine receptor-controlled cell migration in human. 2. The role of beta- arrestin in neutrophil chemotaxis. It is known that activated chemokine GPCRs interact with beta-arrestin, which brings signaling components and activates pathways independent of G-proteins. It has been suggested that beta-arrestin signaling plays a role in cell migration, but the molecular mechanisms underlining this process are not known. We are in the process to study these mechanisms using neutrophils.